supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Persia Mikela
History In The Underwood Persia was born to a mutant, and Hades, Hades had tried to keep them in the underworld but her mother felt it best she kept the child with her grandparents for her safety. So she sent a protective hell hound with the child to the surface aka earth, and it took the child to it's grandparents. As the baby showed up at her grandparents door, they had known it was her beautiful daughters child, they had taken her as she was crying and began to raise her, telling her a lie about her parents The Problem In 9th grade she had been being bullied, and one day at track she was running and when she was going to do a jump something pushed her down, she got up looking all around as a quick projection popped up then vanished into thin air. As her body suddenly was transformed into an adult, and she was teleported into a black room. A woman walked in as she began to attempt to calm her down, they finally began to speak, as they spoke she realized the lady kept saying your potential. She had asked what she meant by that and the woman explained who her parents were, her having never knew this, asked her if she was like them if she had powers. The woman said yes and that she would surpass both her parents powers, the woman introduced her to her friend his name was Apollo, he was a god aswell she told her, in secret the woman forced a marriage link between the two never telling them. The woman offered to teach her about her abilities and help her with them. Her mothers death When the hell hounds informed her, that her mother died she went in-rage having wanted to meet her, she started chanting something as she appeared in-front of her mothers dead body at the hands of her father. Her asking who he was and what he was doing, she attacked him using dark ice to freeze him it had been a ice that only she could break. He began to summon hell hounds and fire to attack her as she negated it and controlled them into torturing him instead. She had then banished him into the castle of the underworld in which he could never leave Enrolling into a school, Before their deaths She enrolled into the Jean Grey school for higher learning, as she enrolled as a mutant with magic and atmokinesis via her ability creation, Jean knew what her real powers were and what she was in which she put it under a locked file, during an attack with the M.R.D she saved the school by revealing her real powers, people then became scared of her, and afraid to go near her talk to her and even interact with her, the teachers distanced them selves from her. Jean knew how it felt for that to happen because her memories as Phoenix, people distanced from her and she felt bad for her, so she put her in the class with the other students that are not mutant but more along cosmic. Powers. She had been training with the woman for 7 years, as she now kinda mastered her abilities. UNDERWORLD=Greek underworld Underworld Manipulation: She can control, manipulate and create and destroy the underworld. Magic: She can use magic at a advanced level, she can redirect hex spells, hexbag affects, and spell affects to the user that casted it. * Banishing: She can banish beings from the underworld to a specific place or thing there. * Magic Redirection: She can redirect any spell used on her, or around her, negate magical energy, in which negates spells. * Life and Death Magic ** Bring forces of nature into an anthropomorphic form. ** Give non-sentient/inorganic beings emotions. ** Bring objects like toys or machines to life. ** Bring pictures, paintings, digital records, films, etc. to the real world and give them life. ** Change animals and plants into humanoids. ** Sentience Inducement to give a conscious awareness. ** Change hellhounds into humans with powers. ** Sorcery: She has the ability to tap this universe's infinite store of ambient magical energy and manipulate these to a variety of effects. A skill derived from three major sources: personal powers of the mind/soul/body, powers gained by tapping the universe's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects and finally, powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in mystical dimensions tangential to her own. The latter means of power is usually gained by the recitation of incantations. Some of these effects include forming magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control, erecting energy shields or screens with a high degree of durability to both physical and magical damage, creating illusions, levitation, and astral projection. Abilities Spells and Phrases: Persia has a vast knowledge of mystical spells and incantations invoking names and aspects of various extra-dimensional objects and beings of power. Through these incantations she is able to call upon these extra-dimensional power sources for very specific effects without taxing her persona Dark Element Manipulation: She can control and manipulate the dark elements, Metal, Darkness, Lava, Earth, Ice. Ability Creation * Desired Ability Manifestation Invulnerability: She is nearly invulnerable; the only known way to kill her is with a spear-sword, weapon forged in Demonic-Hell hound blood. Significant other forces, such as being burnt with hell fire, can cause damage, but nothing major. Amaterasu: '''Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods only the user can put the flames out Weaknesses ''Hellhounds can attack her and do major damage if they do it right.'' ''She is completely vulnerable to hell fire if sneak attacked.'' ''She is vulnerable to things such as gold, and bronze they weaken her severely.'' ''If the hellfire is strong enough it can knock her unconscious.'